the_power_armor_cyoafandomcom-20200216-history
The American Coalition
Chicago was a city that survived the initial invasion, and continued to beat back TA forces even after being abandoned by the federal military and faction militaries as well. Chicago was a largely self-sufficient city, and established itself as a city state with its own functioning government. Prior to the Resurgence missions, Chicago was home to many refugees and had been in contact with Armor Corps and the Green Initiative for a while, receiving odd supply drops and limited military assistance. However, the Bright Offensive saw a wave of assistance from not only Armor Corps and the Green Initiative, but from Hanse Behörde and Moqaddas as well. Chicago established larger and larger borders for itself, and the City State of Chicago eventually secured itself in a degree it hadn't been able to achieve prior to the occupation campaign. With expansion as an option, however, Chicago assisted Armor Corps and the Green Initiative with retaking cities in the Great Lakes area, and pushed outward to expand further into American lands. With every new city occupied, Chicago annexed said city under its own control for governance. As things expanded further and further with the successes of the Bright Offensive, Chicago eventually established the American Coalition, a united force of local cities and governing bodies, with itself at the head of the Coalition. Chicago acts as the beating heart of the American Coalition, and the lands expand around the Great Lakes area moving up into Canada as well. As of 2019, the American Coalition folded the nation of Quebec into their control after the death of the Quebec leaders. The American Coalition has been at odds with the official United States of America since the latter's creation. The American Coalition offered entry into its alliance early on, but the United States refused to operate under direct control from Chicago. The American Coalition is quite powerful in non-suit politics, and harbors the headquarters for the Phoenix Collective, which provides the majority of their defense and security. Because of this, the American Coalition has rarely needed additional suit defense and maintains its own special relationship with Phoenix to provide security and assistance. Former US Territories.JPG|Colored in red: the extent of AmC's territory at the beginning of 2015. North American 2018.png|Colored in red: the extent of AmC's territory as of 2018. Political Governance: The American Coalition government consists of 2 separate legislative assemblies. The first is the House of Representatives and the second is the Senate. The head of state is the President, who is also a member of the House of Representatives. Due to the current state of danger to mankind, there is no plan for elections nor is there a term limit for Members of Parliament. All members of Parliament are expected to have work outside of legislative duties. Currently most Representatives remain in the city that they represent and continue to work towards their restoration. Legislative matters are discussed via teleconferencing with major matters discussed in person in Chicago. House of Representatives: The House of Representatives is an elected body consisting of the representatives of each city incorporated into the American Coalition. The representatives for each city are allocated by population size with each city having at least one representative. Members of the population located outside of a city are grouped with the closest city to them geographically. As the American Coalition is currently expanding, each new city is given a chance to vote for their representative from any person currently living there. Senate The Senate is a 20 member elected body. The members can be any citizen of the American Coalition regardless of location. The original election gave each citizen 5 votes. Each vote needed to be for a different candidate. At the end of the election the top 20 candidates as ranked by share of the vote were elected to office.The Senate does not expand as more cities are liberated. With the recent election, the Senate is still very Rust Belt-centric but is more representative of the actual population. President The President of the American Coalition is elected by the members of the House of Representatives. He/she is the head of state for the nation. The President is able to choose cabinet members to assist with decision making and researching upcoming legislation/policies. Despite this the President has no veto power over legislation. The President is the commander-in-chief of the militia/military, but is not allowed to make military decisions except in the broadest of terms. The current President is Adam Bedford. Cabinet Members A non-official position, each cabinet member has no real authority unless a member of one of the two chambers of parliament. Current Policies Military The AmC utilizes mostly pre-Fall military technology for their military. They have a fairly small number of suits used for anti-Puppet operations, however many of those are contracted to the Phoenix Collective. The main North America recapture operations are done by regular forces. New design post-Fall equipment include the two Broken Arrow-class battleships, the Rybot forces, and the City-class frigates. See the American Coalition Armed Forces for details. Economic Immediately after the fall the AmC ran on a central command/barter economy. Humanitarian needs such as food, water, living supplies, and housing are assigned to citizens by the government. The system of rationing was to allow for the stockpiling of goods in the event that a major VP attack is able to cut supply lines between the cities. For luxury goods, non-necessary services, and entertainment a barter system was used. This barter system relied on either the AmC-backed currency, contracts based on future work, or by whatever the buyer had. With more normalcy returned to international trade, the command economy was no longer needed. Trade between AmC citizens is mostly unrestricted, however records of transactions are required for all businesses. Post-Japanese Insurrection, international trade is heavily watched to prevent the arming of subversive groups. Diplomacy For a period of time, the AmC was on poor terms with every ACC faction other than the Moqaddas. This lasted until the recapture of Cheyenne Mountain from a group of Puppets. For cities/towns in the path of AmC expansion, the group is first given the option to join the AmC with no conditions. If they refuse, AmC diplomats will first see if there are any requests the city/town wishes filled before joining. If they are simple enough or would be fulfilled by joining, the AmC will fulfill the requests as to allow a non-violent resolution. Should they refuse outright, the group is taken out. Category:PACYOA: TE Category:TE Nations Category:North America Category:American Coalition Category:Phoenix Collective